1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood-stove smoke controller and more particularly pertains to a new woodstove emission controller for conveniently drawing emissions from the wood-stove so that the emissions do not enter the room where the wood-stove is located.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wood-stove smoke controller is known in the prior art. More specifically, wood-stove smoke controller heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,280,476; 4,510,854; 4,424,799; 4,708,123; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,867; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,284.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new woodstove emission controller. The inventive device includes a tubular member having an inlet end, an outlet end and a bore extending therethrough; and also includes a closure member securely disposed in the bore near the outlet end for preventing a back-draft of emissions; and further includes a fan member securely and rotatably disposed in the bore for drawing emissions in through the inlet end and out through the outlet end of the tubular member; and also includes a motor mounted to the exterior of the tubular member, a belt member carried by the motor and the fan member, and a switch for energizing the motor.
In these respects, the woodstove emission controller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently drawing emissions from the wood-stove so that the emissions do not enter the room where the wood-stove is located.